Mechanical shades are presently used on airplane windows. The shades can be opened to allow passengers to see the view outside. However, opening a shade even a small may let in too much light, which can be very distracting to passengers who may wish relax, sleep or view a movie. Further, a passenger is unable to view out the window when the shade is substantially closed.
A device, and/or method of use, is needed to decrease one or more problems with one or more of the existing devices and/or methods for controlling the shading of vehicle windows.